Jax Teller: On to new horizons
by DillyRox
Summary: My view on what Jax does with his life after the events in S06E13. I'm really looking forward to what other bloodshed and drama Mr Sutter has planned for us in the final season, but deep down, I just wish for Jax to succeed at making a new life for himself. Seen the nature of SoA and my personal preference, I will rate this M, for language and possible future lemons. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

My view on what Jax does with his life after the events in S06E13. I'm really looking forward to what other bloodshed and drama Mr Sutter has planned for us in the final season, but deep down, I just wish for Jax to succeed at making a new life for himself. Seen the nature of SoA and my personal preference, I will rate this M, for language and possible future lemons. It's my first attempt at a fanfic, so have a little mercy, please… I would however really enjoy reading your feedback. I own nothing here, except possible future OCs

Chapter 1 Introduction

_'It's been 5 years since that tragic day now boys. Five years since your mom was brutally murdered. I get out today, I held up my end of the deal I struck with the Justice department and served the time I had to, to protect the people I loved most. And now, I'm getting away from this hellhole we call Charming. _

_My previous life has cost me everything. First, I lost my best friend. Then your mom was taken from us, and eventually I've had to let go of you boys, too. I hope you are both prospering, and are growing up in a safe environment, something we were never able to offer you, even though our love for you was, and still is immense. Hopefully one day you will both understand that allowing the state to find a new home for you, really was for the best. _

_At the time I didn't realize why your grandmother refused to take care of you two and forced you into the care system. But now I do, and in time, maybe I will be able to tell both of you what really went on. It just hurts too much still. I'm over the anger, over the feeling that I failed everybody. I realize now that I was fighting a fight that was never going to be won. And so now, I chose to pack my stuff and try and build a proper new life for myself. No club, no crime, just hard work and keeping myself clear from trouble.'_

Just as I'm finishing writing my diary entry, I hear the guard yell 'Mr Teller, grab your stuff, it's time'. As I grab my diary and a few pictures, I take one last look at my cell and silently whisper 'Never again'. As I walk through the cafeteria, the other inmates are rooting for me by pounding their fists on their celldoors. It's their way of saying goodbye. Sorry guys, I can't say I'll miss you.

I'm lead to the room where I'm returned the belongings I had on me when I first got here. My SO and NS rings… I look at them and instead of slipping them on my fingers I slide them into the pocket of my jeans. I grab my wallet, slip on my belt, and as I take a deep breath, I look at the guard and nod, to indicate that I'm ready. He leads me out and opens the gate for me.

The air there seems fresher than out in the recess court. The sun seems to shine brighter, and the feeling of freedom slowly wraps around me as I walk away from the prison, on to new horizons.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad the first feedback I received was like.. super positive, thank you for that! Just letting you know that I have a bit of a challenge in organizing all the ideas i have and turning them into an enjoyable read.. bear with me and hopefully I'll be able to entertain you for a while :)**

_My Dearest Jackson,_

_Your first impulse will most likely be to tear this letter up, but hope you will one day be able to read it without too much hate towards me. What I've done has been unforgivable, and even though I wish it were different, I have no excuse to offer to you. What I did to Tara was caused by misinterpreted information that I took for a fact. I should have trusted you but instead my years of being around the club and all it's secrets, lies and dark activities had turned me into a wreck. _

_If this letter reaches you, it means that I will have passed away. Old bitch finally got what she had coming. You may find solace in the fact that these past months, I've suffered the consequences of a rather severe stroke and my quality of life, what little I had left, being in prison, is very limited. I'm partially paralyzed and I'm pretty much unable to function independently. _

_As you know, Clay never got around to removing my name from his will, and he turned out to have hoarded up a fairly decent 'pension'. That, combined with my share in Teller-Morrow, is now all yours Jackson. I realize it may feel like blood money to you, but it's our family money. You worked for it all your life, and god knows you've paid dearly for it._

_Whatever you decide on doing when you finish your sentence, I hope you will not be stubborn enough to refuse this. Use it to build yourself a new life. Use it to fight to get your boys back, and make sure they get a proper education and a safe future. _

_What I did, it was wrong in so many ways, but at the core of all that shit and misery, I only ever had one focus: I needed for you, Abel and Thomas to be happy and secure. I failed you in life. Maybe I will finally contribute to an improvement of that, in death. Regardless of everything, I do hope you will never forgot how much I have always loved you, more than anything, and anyone. You, Jax, are stronger than I ever was. Mean bitch was just a front to hide my insecurities. _

_Be happy, Jax. Find love. Find stability. Find a good place to live. Be generous to your loved ones. Be brave. And most of all.. be a better person than I ever was able to show you to be. I've seen that man in you before and my only comfort during these final months of my life is knowing that your life really will be better off without me._

_Love always,_

_Your mom_

My mom. She hadn't been able to act innocent for long. Knowing I was still going to be in jail for a number of years, starting a week after Tara's funeral, I had looked to Gemma for shelter for the boys. It took her less than 2 days of coming up with bullshit excuses as to why she couldn't be a mom of 2 little boys again before finally breaking down, and turning herself in. Unser had been the one to drive her to the police station, and he had also been the one to break the news to me. His love for Gemma had made him not question her shady behavior until that moment, but after discovering the truth, he had wanted to off her himself. It was only the memories of the past that he had cherished so much that made him ensure that I couldn't get to mom when I found out the truth about what happened, on the eve of Tara´s funeral.

Mom's been dead for over 2 years now. This letter was only released to me on the day I got released from jail. Enough time has passed for me to realize that, although yes, it feels like a dirty inheritance, I'm not going to refuse it all. As Damon Pope once proudly noted: I learnt to make the best of a bad situation, and this inheritance will allow me to get back on my feet.

I can't get out of Charming just yet though, I need to do this the right way. Really tie up the loose ends with the Sons, at Teller-Morrow, and at Diosa. Convince my parole officer that it will be in everyone's best interest if I do get allowed to leave the State, and arrange for my case to be transferred over to wherever it is I decide to move. And most important of all, I need to find a way to get my boys back, as soon as possible.

**Note: I had a hard time 'thinking Gemma-style', but i hope the letter closes the book on her in a decent way. Over the seasons I got increasingly annoyed with her obsessive momster behavior, but at the same time I always also felt sorry for her. She was a monster, when she killed Tara, and of course her actions can't be justified but hey.. a mom/grandma's love goes deep.. From studying my own mom, I know this for a fact (though my mom, of course, really is somewhat of a saint :P).**

**Your feedback: I wannit! Please :**


	3. Chapter 3 First things first

**I guess the SoA stories simply do not get a huge audience, but I still feel this story might be worth telling, so I'll just keep on going for now . To the anonymous reviewer who told me that SoA is based on Hamlet: I know Sutter has stated that it is and so I am prepared for a tragic ending for many more of the characters I've grown to love over the years. This however is not my attempt at writing the actual 7****th**** season. I guess it's more of my dream of how things should be for one of my favorite fictional characters of all times.**

**Anyways, as always, hope you'll enjoy!**

**PS I still don't own a thing, except for the idea for this storyline. **

Chapter 3 First things first

"Mr Teller, you've just spent 5 years in prison, of course you sound convincing enough for me to believe that, when you say you are ready to move on, you really do feel that you are. But I've been in this line of work for 23 years, and I have hardly ever heard anyone proclaim anything else. Unfortunately in most cases, within a few months, they relapse into their old ways, and within a year, they are right back in prison. And that's why I cannot, at this point, even begin to help you get your sons back. You will have to prove to us that you really, truly are successfully making a new start in life. Our service will be receiving monthly reports from your parole officer. I suggest you make sure he never has to report anything negative about you. We will meet again in 3 months, to see where you're at, and possibly arrange for you to be allowed to spend an afternoon with your sons."

Although this isn't unexpected at all, I'm still upset by the idea of not being allowed to get custody of my own children for this much longer. In a quiet, concerned voice I ask how Abel and Thomas are doing. "Obviously they had a rough time settling into their temporary new life. Abel had a lot of nightmares which would have him wake up in the middle of the night, screaming for his mom. And although Thomas was very young, he picked up on Thomas' angst. He stopped eating for a while, and the only person he would accept food from, was his own brother. The two of them, even today, are glued to the hip. They are very close, and although Thomas really has no memory of you or his mother, Abel does remember fragments, and tells him about you both, and about their uncles with the supercool bikes. ".

In time, they will find out what happened to their mom, and who was responsible for it, but I do not want my kids to grow up traumatized. Knowing that the few memories they have involve the word 'supercool', takes away some of that concern.

"Alright, I guess there's not much else to discuss for now then. I will schedule a new appointment at the frontdesk, for in 3 months, and will see you then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowing what my goal is enables me to keep my cool. I know I fucked up, that my past actions have put me where I am today. I'm also aware that in a way I'm lucky to be a free man, hell I'm even lucky to be alive. Prison had been hard, at first. I was so consumed with grief and anger that I kept getting into trouble, and got my ass landed in isolation more than just a few times. Somehow though, after about a year, I started to realize that I was the only one who could take charge of my own life. If I wanted to make things right, or at least better for myself, I had to get out of this deadly spiral, and rise above it. I asked a counselor for advice and was told: "If you want to better yourself, you'll have to start caring for yourself. Eat well. Get your sleep. Stay out of trouble. Work out. Working out doesn't just keep your body healthy, it also works wonders on your mind, Mister Teller." And so I did. Before we would be woken by the guards, I would have already done my round of stretches, squats and push- and pull ups. During recess, I would join a bunch of guys that actually used that time to either do some laps around the grounds, or shoot some hoops. The effects were almost instant. My head started clearing up. I grew more confident about myself, but also less angry at the world. The other inmates tried to lure me out of focus for a while but I was too determined to let them succeed.

During another meeting with that same counselor, we spoke about what my plans were, how would I make my living? The only option in my mind at that point was to go back to being a mechanic. Teller-Morrow had never been reopened properly after the explosion, and all the shit that happened after that, but seen as it was my only 'skill' at that point in my life, it made sense. But it didn't take me a very long time of contemplating to realize that I needed a clean break. I'd need something new and something completely different from my past job. Something that wouldn't lead me straight back into the life, and back at the table with the Sons of Anarchy. They were all I had, and all I knew. As I'd seen with Opie when he tried to get out of the life, sticking around the shop simply seemed to be a shortcut back to jail. After that realization, I had started taking courses to expand my knowledge. Bookkeeping, computer skills, but also some courses about coaching people and about getting and maintaining a healthy body and mind. Even if I ended up not using it, out here, it would show that I had been eager to move onto a new path in my life.

Before I could finally start looking for new opportunities though, there was something I really had to take care of, and it couldn't wait. I got in my car and drove the road I had taken a million times in the past, ever since I could remember, even when my pop was still with us. I used to be all excited with anticipation going this way, when I was a little boy. Now though, I had a knot in my stomach as I got closer. I parked my car and took a deep breath and mumbled "Right, here we go".

**Author's note:**

**Ok, leaving you with a bit of a cliffhanger. Can you guess what happens next?**

**Also, I promise we'll get to positive new stuff and hopefully an OC or 2 soon, but with all his history, of course Jax has some stuff to deal with before really moving on.. hope you can bear with me for a bit longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, thanks so much for the feedbacks everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Thanks especially to ****LonePalm, who pointed out a little inconsistency to me that I'll have to work with soon! **

**Chapter 4 The reunion, part 1**

_I had a knot in my stomach as I got closer. I parked my car and took a deep breath and mumbled "Right, here we go"._

"Well I'll be damned… Jax, is that really you? Come here and give me hug!" I was so consumed by my own thoughts that I really had to turn around to see it was Lyla, who apparently had just parked her car next to mine. "Look at you, you look fantastic babe. How've you been, how are the kids?" She pulled me into a warm embrace, clearly surprised, but happy to see me. She brought me up to speed on how her and Opie's kids were doing, and then asked "So you being out.. does that mean you're coming back to the club?" "Darling I'm sorry, I'm going to catch up with you real soon and tell you about that, but I really have to do something. Would you care to show me where exactly I can find Bobby?"

Needless to say, Bobby was more than elated to see me. Like everyone else, he had no idea that I was out, yet, so he blinked twice before pulling me over his desk into the biggest manhug. "Welcome home, brother! How come we didn't hear about this?" I told him a little bit about how I wanted to keep a low profile, for several reasons, and that I would explain it to him in detail soon. "But how about a tour first, man, I wanna see what you made of this place!"

When I had been in jail for about 3 months, Bobby had come for a visit in jail to discuss an idea he had. Instead of continuing to rent the space for Cara Cara, he had the idea of building a modern and safe studio on the land. The boys from the club would take care of the security on the spot, and to ensure that there would always be plenty of work, he proposed for the business to expand into webcam services. I hadn't needed much time to think his plan over, it was a perfect plan and one of the bigger benefits was that we could keep 'our' girls safe, they wouldn't have to rely on jobs for perverted foreign producers, or sleazy rednecks to make a big enough living. The new studio has been in use for nearly 3 years, and the last time someone told me about it, it had been booming, which had resulted in Bobby having to start working long hours there to ensure the financials were not only healthy, but also accurate.

"Alright then, let's start right here.. this is my office", he turned on his heels with some pride showing on his face, "Come over here and see the view." His office being on the second floor, it had windows giving him a panoramic view over the studio floor. There were several units, each with a distinct décor. In 3 of them, there was actual recording going on. "The girls appreciate someone literally watching over them, and believe me, the sentiment is mutual", he chuckled. He then showed me around on the second floor, where the webcam rooms had been set up. "We have at least 10 girls working here at all times of the day, but can offer workspace to 16 total. I had no idea when I came up with this idea that it would be such hot business, Jax. I can't keep up with the incoming creditcard transactions. Within a week after we went live, we started getting approached by companies for advertising space, and the additional proceeds from that are a nice supplement to our already royal turnover. I had imagined the webcams would be a side activity, but the reality is, that the studio work is actually just a small stake in the full picture now. The entire Redwood chapter is on our payroll, some take care of the security, others work as janitors, and me, I'm listed as the financial director. Did Lyla tell you about her current occupation yet? After Nero wrapped up Diosa, I figured she had been through enough shit in both her personal and professional life. She now more or less coaches the other girls, hires new ones if needed, and makes sure the girls have whatever they need for the job they do." "It's awesome, Jax", Lyla interrupted. "I don't have to do the work any longer; I make enough money already while keeping my clothes on. Although every now and then if the mood and chemistry is right I can still be tempted to do a special show on cam. The best of it all is that I can use my past experiences and shelter these girls from all the bad crap that happens in the porn industry".

A quick glance into the rooms showed me that this had to be one of the most wanted places to work for girls like this. The rooms were very nicely decorated, and each of them had its own bathroom, and a little personal corner for the girls to have some private space for down moments. Each one of the rooms had a king-sized bed and a big collection of toys, oils, and other tools the girls could use to perform, and each one of the rooms had its own style. Some were very dorm like, others looked like standard marital bedrooms, and there even was a BDSM themed room.

"Wow Bobby, I'm really proud of you for pulling it off. Great work, brother. Looks like the Sons of Anarchy are finally able to get by, just making an honest living then?". Bobby went silent for a minute. "Jax, I know you sacrificed a lot setting everything up to get to that point, but yes, by getting us out of the deal with the IRA, and by taking the fall in trade for immunity for the rest of us, you not only allowed us to get out of the illegal circuit. Brother, you made all of us want to be better men. And so we treat these girls with the respect they deserve, and pay them accordingly too. Every now and then we still get sought out by the local authorities, but I guess after all these years, they too are slowly beginning to realize that we're no longer involved our former activities. The only shit we still deal with is some of the old rivalries with other clubs. But you don't wanna hear about that now man.. did you wanna see the other guys though? We have church tonight at 7, you could stick around til then if you want to".

It hadn't been the plan to reunite with all of the guys so fast, but after all that Bobby just told me, and seeing what they had done with Cara Cara I felt confident that what I wanted to discuss with them wouldn't turn sour on me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I would like to run something by you before that first." Bobby made a few phonecalls and let everyone know he wasn't to be disturbed after that, and sat down with me for the talk I had been both dreading, and looking forward to for 2 years already.

**So sorry, I have to cut this short, I got carried away and the chapter was going to be too long for my liking so I'll do the next part next week.**

**I'm sort of really hoping I can start on the new life soon but there are so many loose ends and people I want to leave in a good place. **


End file.
